Just for a Weekend
by The Future Queen
Summary: Takato invited Henry and Rika to his sleepover party, but something terrible happens, Takato and Henry find out that they have a little problem to deal with now....and it's making them go nuts!!!
1. Prolouge: A Sudden Change

FQ: Sorry for not updating for so long, I had to catch up with the homework I've missed. I've decided to revise this story because there are a lot of places where things aren't clear, plus it's not funny at all. So this is the revised version of Why Me, it has a new name called Just for a Weekend. I hope this can satisfy your hunger of reading *wink*. All of your questions will be answered in the story. Enjoy! I hope.  
  
Terriermon: Please don't do this to me!!!  
  
FQ: Too bad.  
  
Terriermon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FQ: You won't be alone, another particular bunny is going to join you very soon.*wink*  
  
Terriermon: Wh--- Oh, I see. YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (Starts running around and laughing insanely)  
  
FQ: Ignore him, I don't own Digimon. I only own my partner Mewmon! (Pointing towards a Digimon that looked like the Mew from Pokemon but with a silver ring on her tail)  
  
  
  
  
  
Just for a Weekend  
  
Prologue: A Sudden Change  
  
  
  
'This is gonna be great!' a certain goggle head thought while taking snacks out and put them on the kitchen table. This certain Goggle Head was Takato Matsuki, the informal leader of the Digimon Tamers. Why is he taking out a bunch of snacks in this beautiful Saturday morning? Because his parents have gone to the next town for the weekend and they have agreed to let Takato to have a sleepover party as long as he doesn't do any inappropriate stuff or wreck the house down. Takato agreed immediately, and then he called Rika and Henry to see if they can come. Henry's parents gave Henry the permission to go, so did Rika's mother. Now Takato is preparing to have the perfect sleepover party. Little did he know it won't be as perfect as he thought.  
  
"Where did this come from?" He asked himself as he took out a pop from the refrigerator. The pop had a silver wrapper, it has no name or sign on it.  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
Before Takato could do anything with it, the door bell rang. He put the mysterious soda pop on the kitchen table and went to get the door.  
  
  
  
At the Doorway   
  
  
  
Because the door was see through, so Takato know who was there. It was the Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka. Takato opened the door and greeted, "Hi Rika! Glad you can make it!"  
  
"Hey Goggle Head!" replied Rika.  
  
Then there's a moment of silence, they just stared at each other until.  
  
"Hey bro! Ready for the party?!"  
  
"Terriermon!"  
  
Behind Rika, was our favourite bunny Terriermon and his 'brain' Tamer Henry.  
  
"Look who decided to show up." Rika said sarcastically, she looked at her D- Ark for the time it was 9:02am, "you are 2 minutes late!"  
  
"It's only two minutes, it's not like we missed anything!" said Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon!" Henry shook his head and said, "No more parties for you!"  
  
"No fair!"  
  
"Hey Henry!" Takato greeted.  
  
"Hi Takato! Can we go in? This stuff is heavy!" Henry asked, mentioning to the sports bag he was carrying.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Takato showed them to the kitchen, since they don't have a living room. Henry put down the stuff and let out a huge sigh as he sat down.  
  
"What did you pack in there? Your whole room?!" Rika said as she opened a soda pop, the silver pop.  
  
"No. Terriermon put a lot of candy in there, and I only discovered it this morning. I had no time to take them out." Henry explained.  
  
"Yep, just in case there are no candies here." Terriermon said proudly.  
  
"That's it, I'm not buying anymore candies for you!" said Henry.  
  
Takato laughed a little watching the two arguing. Then he looked over at Rika.  
  
"Rika! Don't drink it!" Takato warned. But it was too late, Rika already took a huge sip. When she heard Takato's warning she put down the pop on the table.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No it's just that I don't know what it is!" said Takato.  
  
"Don't be silly, it's just---" Rika couldn't finish her sentence, because she was shrinking, shrinking, and shrinking..  
  
"A bunny!" a cute version of Rika's voice said.  
  
Takato and Henry watched in amazement as the little girl ran over and hugged Terriermon.  
  
"What just happened?!" the two tamers asked together.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
  
  
FQ: Was it mush better?  
  
Mewmon: it's a little bit better in my opinion.  
  
FQ: A little bit? (Faints and lands on a huge mattress)  
  
Henry: (holds out his D-Ark) Mewmon, a data type Digimon who can read minds. Her main attacks are Psychic Eye and Stun Punch. Wow!  
  
Mewmon: Yup, that's moi! Since my partner has fainted, I'll speak for her. She wants you guys to know that she is working on the sequel to the Challenge of Love and it'll be out very soon. She has also permanently taken the story The Tamers' Tale off fanficiton.net, she is revising it and writing the next chapters. My partner is doing the best she can and what you guys can help her is REVIEW!!!  
  
Henry: I wish Terriermon could be like that.  
  
Mewmon: See ya all next time!!! Don't forget to review! 


	2. Let's Babysit!

FQ: Here's the second revised chapter! I am so sorry for not updating, but I do have a lot to do at the moment.  
  
Henry: Great, more torture.  
  
FQ: Yes more torture! (Start laughing evilly) Oh sorry! (Back to normal) I'm glad people liked the revised version. I will continue to make it better and funnier!!!  
  
Mewmon: She is going to make----  
  
FQ: How many times do I have to tell you, STOP READING MY MIND!!!  
  
Mewmon: Ok! Gosh, you don't have to yell.  
  
FQ: (groans) don't tell me you ate sweets again?! You know what happens.urgh. Stop eating those or you'll be like Terriermon someday.  
  
Terriermon: Hey!!!  
  
Chibi Rika: (licking a lollypop) FQ doesn't own Digimon so don't sue! But Mewmon is hers. (Finishes the lollypop, gave an evil look and runs off)  
  
  
  
  
  
Just for a Weekend  
  
Chapter 1: Let's Babysit!  
  
  
  
"Henry! Help me!" Terriermon whined while he was hugged by chibi Rika.  
  
Henry didn't answer, just like Takato he was way too shocked to say anything.  
  
"Henry, what had just happened?" our infamous Goggle-Head asked.  
  
"Rika just shrunk to a three-year old." answered Henry, recovering from the surprise.  
  
"How?" another question came out of Takato's mouth.  
  
"Let's recap," said Henry, hand on his chin, "first, you led us to the kitchen. Then we sat down, me and Terriermon argued about the candies while Rika drank the. that's it! The pop she drank!"  
  
Rushing over to the table, Henry picked up the silver pop. By this time, it had letters and words on it.  
  
"The words weren't there before!" Takato exclaimed.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Shrinking Potion. This potion will shrink it's drinker into a three-year- old for exactly 48 hours. The drinker will not remember his/her future while he/she is a three-year-old, nor the time he/she was a three-year-old when he/she turn back. Any person that is with him/her will HAVE to babysit him/her no matter what until the drinker changes back after 48 hours." Henry put the silver pop down and looked at Takato.  
  
Takato wasn't looking at Henry, he seemed zoned out.  
  
  
  
In Takato's Mind   
  
  
  
"I like you, goggle boy!" Chibi Rika said while hugging Takato by the leg.  
  
"Really?" said Takato with a light shade of blush.  
  
Then Ryo came into view, "Hi!"  
  
Chibi Rika turned and looked at Ryo, then an angry expression appeared on the cute little face. Little Rika walked towards Ryo and kicked his leg with all her might, "I don't like you!"  
  
Takato was giggling.  
  
  
  
Back to Reality   
  
  
  
"Takato?! Hello?!"  
  
"Huh?" Takato answered, back to reality.  
  
"Welcome back!" Henry said sarcastically.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Takato.  
  
"I guess we have to babysit." Henry replied.  
  
"I know that! I meant what should we do with Rika WHILE we babysit?" Takato made sure he said the word 'while' very clearly.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Henry finally got what Takato meant. Then, somehow a nasty thought came to his mind, "Oh! You mean you actually want to babysit Rika?!"  
  
Takato blushed in a light shade of red at Henry's tease, "No! I mean---"  
  
"Don't try to hide it! I know you do!" Henry interrupted.  
  
"HELLO! I WAS ASKING FOR HELP!!!!"  
  
"Terriermon! Don't yell!"  
  
Terriermon shouldn't have yelled SO loud, because the consequence was pretty bad, well in this case.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" little Rika wailed, dropping Terriermon.  
  
"Now look what you've done!" Henry shouted over the loud cry.  
  
"I didn't mean to." Terriermon answered, getting a bit depressed himself.  
  
"Yeah, like you didn't mean to." Henry grumbled.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Rika was still crying on the floor, and it's getting louder and louder.  
  
"I'm sorry Henry."  
  
"Apologize to Rika, not me!" Henry said angrily.  
  
"You don't like me anymore." Terriermon said, his eyes began to water.  
  
Couldn't stand seeing Terriermon like this, Henry soften, "I'm sorry Terriermon I ----"  
  
"Rika! Stop crying! Please!" Takato said, trying to calm Rika down. Unfortunately, it's not working.  
  
"Takato!" Henry called over the noise, "pick her up!"  
  
"Huh?" Takato looked up, confused.  
  
"Like this!" Henry demonstrated by picking up Terriermon, "now rock her like a baby!" as he said that, he rocked Terriermon back and forth like a baby.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a baby!" a certain bunny shouted.  
  
"Okay. I'll try!" Takato said nervously. He picked up chibi Rika carefully, and cautiously rocked her back and forth while saying, "It's okay." Somehow, amazingly Rika stopped crying and began to giggle.  
  
"Wow, you are a natural!" Henry complimented, watching Takato handling Rika.  
  
"Yup, Rika must really like him!" Terriermon announced while standing on his tamer's shoulder, this time Henry didn't even bother to tell Terriermon off.  
  
Takato turned tomato red as he kept rocking Rika. Little Rika, who was calmed down by our Goggle-boy now noticed Terriermon (again), and wants to play with him.  
  
"Little bunny!" Rika exclaimed happily.  
  
"Oh no!" Terriermon said, he knew trouble was coming and tries to run away.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Henry said, caught Terriermon by the ear. He gave Terriermon to Rika, who was now standing on the floor.  
  
"Henry!"  
  
"That's for making Rika cry!" Henry reminded his partner.  
  
Good thing for Terriermon, Rika isn't exactly like Susie. At least, she doesn't hug him as tight as Susie.  
  
"Can we go to the park?" chibi Rika asked, looking at Takato.  
  
"Not right now." Takato answered.  
  
"Unnnn." Rika whined.  
  
"Good choice Takato!" Terriermon cheered, because he knew he'll be in for more 'fun' if they go to the park.  
  
"Please? Pwetty please?" Rika begged, giving Takato the cutest, the biggest and the most adorable puppy eye ever. Plus, she is Rika, so.  
  
"Okay, let's go to the park!" Takato re-decided after looking at the puppy eye Rika gave him.  
  
"But you just said no!" Terriermon exclaimed.  
  
"I know but---"  
  
"But you can't resist that cute puppy eye of Rika's?" Henry teased his friend.  
  
A shade of red began to appear on Takato's face.  
  
"Come on! Let's go!" Rika cheered as she picked up Terriermon with one hand.  
  
As they made their way to the door, Rika walked by Takato's side and put her free hand into Takato's. Feeling Rika's little hand, Takato blushed a little but said nothing.  
  
Behind them, the silver pop resealed it self and the words began to disappear.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......  
  
  
  
Mewmon: I know what's going to happen!  
  
Henry: Oh boy, she's on sugar high.  
  
FQ: It happens every time she eats candy. Well, what do you think? Who knew Takato would think things like that.  
  
Terriermon: When---  
  
FQ: Soon, soon. Please review and tell me if you like it or not! If you have any idea on how to torture Terriermon and the others please tell me in your reviews or email me! One more thing, the updates will be slow please be patient.  
  
Chibi Rika: I want more bunnies!  
  
FQ: Oh you'll get one soon! (Evil laughs again) Reviews!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Trip to the Park Lost

FQ: Sorry for not updating, like I said the updates will be slow, so I hope you all can wait patiently.  
  
Mewmon:..  
  
FQ: They stole all your candies?  
  
Mewmon: (nods)  
  
FQ: I'm sorry for that, but you should take a rest from eating 30 candy bars everyday. (Shakes head) I don't own Digimon blah, blah, blah. Now enjoy the story, while I write more! ^_~ Oh yeah, Ultimate Fan I decided to use your idea, it'll be really cool! ^_^  
  
  
  
Just for a Weekend  
  
Chapter 2: Trip to the Park - Lost  
  
  
  
"Thank god!" Terriermon muttered while holding on to Henry's head. Terriermon was finally free from chibi Rika's 'not so death' grip. Now he was standing on Henry's shoulder, back to his old position. Chibi Rika is 'riding' the swing, Henry and Takato are taking turns pushing the little girl.  
  
Takato let out a loud sigh while pushing Rika, remembering what happened on the way to the park.  
  
  
  
Flashback   
  
  
  
Takato locked the doors to the bakery and they, meaning Henry, Takato, chibi Rika and Terriermon set out to the park. On the way, little Rika slide her little hands inside Takato's, making him blush in a light shade of red. A few passing women looked at the 'couple' and muttered "cute", making Takato blush even more.  
  
Suddenly, Rika stopped walking. Takato and Henry stopped and looked at the little girl, who was gazing on her right. They followed her gaze and found themselves looking straight at the ice cream shop.  
  
"Can I have an ice cream?" chibi Rika asked ash she turned and looked at Takato, giving him the 'look', "Pwetty please?"  
  
Takato sighed and took Rika inside the shop and bought a strawberry ice cream for her. As chibi Rika took the ice cream with her little hand, she smiled in the brightest smile ever and thanked Takato, who once again blushed. Rika droppde Terriermon and started to lick her ice cream, Terriermon whom quickly climbed on Henry's shoulder.  
  
"Why did you buy an ice cream for her?" Henry asked quietly, making sure Rika couldn't hear him.  
  
"She was giving me the puppy eye look, how can I resist?!" Takato answered.  
  
"Because you can't resist Rika!" Terriermon said making Takato blush.  
  
"That's true." Henry agreed.  
  
"Whoa! You actually agree with me?" Terriermon gasped as his tamer's remark.  
  
Henry just shook his head and kept on walking.  
  
  
  
End of Flashback   
  
  
  
"Still thinking about the ice cream incident?" Henry teased.  
  
"Y-yeah." Takato admitted.  
  
"You really like Rika don't you?"  
  
"Yeah." Takato answered without thinking. Then it clicked, "Henry!"  
  
"He tricked you!" Terriermon said, "Henry finally learned something from me!"  
  
"Terriermon!" Henry sighed, then something came to his head, "Hey Takato, there's sugar in ice cream right?"  
  
"Yeah." Takato answered, stopped pushing Rika.  
  
"Um, doesn't a kid get hyper if they had sugar?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Takato said this very slowly.  
  
"Didn't you just give Rika sugar?"  
  
Before anyone could say anything, a voice called.  
  
"Takato! Henry!"  
  
Turning around, our 'heroes' find themselves facing a person from school. In Takato's opinion, this particular person is a great friend. But in Henry's opinion, this person means different to him, very different.  
  
"Hi Jeri, what are you doing here?" Takato asked, sound as normal as he could. A while ago, he liked this girl but Jeri simply said they were just friends. Now he got his eyes settle on another girl.  
  
"I was taking a walk." Jeri answered, smiling. Then she turned her attention to the boy beside Takato, "Hi Henry! Hi Terriermon!"  
  
"Hi Jeri!" said a particular bunny.  
  
Henry's face turned bright red, "Hi Jeri. I---"  
  
"Sorry guys I can't stay for long, I promised my dad that I'll be back to help around the house. Bye!" Jeri waved as she ran away.  
  
"I what?" Terriermon asked, in a teasing tone.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on Henry, we all know that you like Jeri." Terriermon teased.  
  
"Terriermon! Don't go too far!" Henry warned his partner, but his face is red.  
  
"Henry, you like Jeri?" Takato asked, surprised at his blue-haired friend.  
  
Henry didn't answer, his face just turned redder which told Takato the answer.  
  
"Guys, I think we have a little problem here!?!" said Terriermon.  
  
Turning around, our two 'famous' babysitters found themselves facing an empty swing. Chibi Rika was gone!  
  
"Oh no! Rika's gone!" Takato started to panic.  
  
"Come down Takato! I'm sure Rika's here somewhere, we just have to find her!" Henry reassured his friend, "She can't be gone too far."  
  
"I guess." Takato agreed very unsurely.  
  
"Let's just hope we can find Rika before that over-grown fox find us!" said Terriermon, shuddering at the thought of what would happen if Rika wasn't found.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Takato said, almost to a yell, "Rika! Where are you?"  
  
Join his friend, Henry start yelling out Rika's name too hoping to get a response.  
  
Half an Hour Later   
  
"Rika!"  
  
"Takato, we've been looking for hours, can't we take a rest?!" Terriermon whined while sitting on Henry's shoulder.  
  
"Terriermon! You are not helping at all. Plus you sat on my shoulder for the most of the time, so how can you be tired?!"  
  
"No, I'm not tired. I was just thinking for you guys."  
  
Shaking his head, Henry continued shouting out Rika's name along with Takato.  
  
One and Half Hour Later   
  
"Takato." Henry said.  
  
"Not now Henry, we have to keep looking for Rika." Takato answered.  
  
"I know that, but do you have any idea where are we?"  
  
"We are in the park." Takato said simply. Then he looked at the question again, and looked around, "On the second thought, where are we?"  
  
  
  
To Where Chibi Rika is   
  
  
  
"Hehe." Little Rika giggled as she chased after a pretty butterfly, "Hey come back!" she yelled as the butterfly flied higher and out of sight. With nothing to play with, Rika looked around at her surroundings; she found nothing familiar to her. That's why she cried and cried and cried, until the little girl tired out and curled up on the ground and slept.  
  
"Hey partner! Look what I found!" a voice called out.  
  
"What now?!" a much deeper voice said in response to his 'partner'.  
  
"Who do you think she is?" the first voice asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we should watch her until someone comes and picks her up." The second voice answered.  
  
"No problem!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
  
  
FQ: How was it?  
  
Takato: Rika, where are you?!!!  
  
Terriermon: Wow, he really loves that Ice Queen.  
  
FQ: Hehe.  
  
Mewmon: Oooo, they'll have to face Renamon. That's a battle I have to watch.  
  
FQ: Mewmon, keep your thoughts to yourself ok?  
  
Mewmon: Ok.  
  
FQ: The mystery guests will be revealed in the next chapter, so stay tuned! See ya all next time! Don't forget to click the nice pretty button to review!!! ^_~ 


	4. The Search Continues

FQ: Hi people! Here's the next chapter of Just for a Weekend!!!  
  
Terriermon: You certainly are in a good mood. (Under his breath) I'm so dead!  
  
FQ: I heard that.  
  
Terriermon: Oh man.  
  
FQ: Momentai, don't you always say? Sorry that I took so long to up date, it's just this HUGE writer's block. I'm only half way through it, but I managed to update! Yay!  
  
Mewmon: My partner does not own Digimon or the special guests. She only owns moi!  
  
FQ: Yup, that's right. Enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
Warning: OOC of Henry Wong and first ever appearance of Leejuri!  
  
  
  
Just for a Weekend  
  
Chapter 3: The Search Continues......  
  
  
  
"Great job Takato, you've gotten us lost!  
  
"You are not helping at all, Terriermon!"  
  
"What else am I suppose to say?"  
  
Henry shook this head, he can't start an argument with Terriermon now, he had much more important things to worry about. Like where is Rika? Where are they? What Jeri is doing right now? 'Wait a second,' Henry thought, 'where did that thought come from?' he tried not to blush at the thought of this long time crush Jeri Katou, but did not succeed.  
  
"Henry, how come your cheeks are pink?" Terriermon asked, jumping down from Henry's shoulder to the ground.  
  
"Probably from the yelling we've been doing." Takato answered for Henry, who also has pink tinges on his cheek. Henry nodded, mentally thanking Takato for saving him.  
  
But Terriermon wasn't ready to give up, he knows something is up with this tamer. The bunny looked from Takato to Henry, and then from Henry to Takato. He did this for about three times, and finally came up with a conclusion, "it looks different. Takato's look like real exhaustion, but yours look like....blushing."  
  
"Terriermon, when did you learn to observe like that? I certainly didn't teach you." Henry said, trying to change the subject. But his face wasn't agreeing with him, because it just turned redder.  
  
"Henry, why did your face just got redder?" asked Terriermon, trying not to smirk at his own intelligence. Henry didn't answer, his face just went scarlet and he couldn't keep Jeri out of his mind. This time Takato didn't come to Henry's rescue, he too was wondering.  
  
"And Henry, why did your ear turned red?" Terriermon asked again, trying to sound as innocent as possible.  
  
Henry is ready to blow up, invisible steams are now coming out of his ears.  
  
"Is it because you were thinking of a certain girl that happened to go by the name of Jeri Katou?" Terriermon guessed innocently while trying to hide his giggles. He could sense his partner's 'fuse' getting smaller and shorter, being a smart bunny he edged his way little by little towards Takato. (A/N: Hey, that rhymes!)  
  
Meanwhile, Takato was lost. He had no idea what Terriermon was talking about, until he heard Jeri's name.  
  
"Terriermon!" Henry yelled, loosing his usual cool. He charged towards Terriermon, who automatically ran away and climbed on Takato's shoulder. Terriermon started laughing uncontrollably while in the safety of Takato.  
  
"Henry, calm down!" said Takato, finally catching on.  
  
"Yeah, momentai!" said Terriermon between fits of laughter.  
  
Henry calmed a little, he shot Terriermon a look that said do-that-again- and-I-will-make-sure-you-die. Terriermon was able to stifle his laughter into giggles when he saw the look Henry was giving him, but clearly he was not threatened.  
  
"Henry, do you really like Jeri?" Takato asked.  
  
With nowhere to run, nowhere to hide; Henry sighed in defeat, "Alright, I do like Jeri."  
  
"Really? Since when?"  
  
"You don't wanna know," Henry mumbled, "since I first met her at school."  
  
"Oooo, love at first sight!" Terriemon commented. Henry shot him another look, this time it shut Terriermon up.  
  
'I thought I knew Henry.' Takato thought, 'who knew he was in love with Jeri, then again I'm in love with Rika.' At the thought of Rika, he blushed; luckily no one saw that. But that's when he remembered their mission. He has to find a way out of this place as soon as possible and find Rika.  
  
"Guys, let's find away out of here."  
  
"Finally, a good suggestion from you Takato!" Terriermon said, still standing on Takato's shoulder. The famous Goggle Head let out a nervous laugh and sweat dropped.  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Henry said, as they set off towards an unknown direction.  
  
"We better be going to the right direction!" you all can guess who said that.  
  
  
  
To Chibi Rika and the Mystery Guests   
  
  
  
"Hey----"  
  
"Shhhh...be quiet, or you'll wake her up!"  
  
That's the first thing she heard when chibi Rika opened her huge violet eyes. Sitting up, she saw a bunny and a human arguing. Rika looked around, she didn't the cute goggle boy and the nice blue haired boy anywhere; and nothing looked familiar to her. By this time, the bunny and the boy had stopped quarrelling and they were look at her. The boy was about to say something, but the bunny on his shoulder interrupted him.  
  
"Ha! I told ya she was waking up!" the bunny sounded strangely familiar chibi Rika. Rika studied this bunny, 'he looked a little darker than the one the blue haired boy had.' She thought.  
  
"BlackTerriermon!" the boy said.  
  
"Momentai, DC!"  
  
The boy rolled his eyes, then he looked down kindly at Rika, "what's your name? Where are your parents?" he asked.  
  
His voice was gentle, Rika liked it. But instead of answering the nice boy's question, chibi Rika asked,  
  
"Where's goggle-boy?"  
  
"Goggle-boy?" the bunny known as BlackTerriermon exclaimed, "I don't see any goggles on DC!"  
  
"BlackTerriermon!" the boy said, known as DC, "Who's this goggle-boy?"  
  
Chibi Rika looked thoughtful, and then she answered, "He wear gray pants, a blue sweater, yellow wristband, and a pair of yellow goggles."  
  
"How can she remember what this goggle boy wears when she doesn't even remember his name?" BlackTerriermon said in bewilderment.  
  
"Shhh..., I'm trying to think." DC said, he crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. A minute later, DC opened his eyes in excitedment, "I've got it!"  
  
"You know why she remembers his clothes instead of his name?" BlackTerriermon said sarcastically.  
  
"No, I think I know who she's talking about." DC answered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It has to be Takato Matsuki! The leader of the Digimon tamers!" DC said excitedly, "But I wonder how she knows him, I don't think Takato has a little sister."  
  
Chibi Rika stood up, and looked hungrily at BlackTerriermon.  
  
"DC," BlackTerriermon said nervously, "what does it mean when little kids gives that look at you?"  
  
"Huh?" then he looked down, "Oh, that probably means she want to play with you!" then DC took BlackTerriermon off of his shoulder and gave him to chibi Rika, "Here you go!"  
  
Chibi Rika took BlackTerriermon from DC happily.  
  
"Hey wait a minute!" BlackTerriermon said.  
  
"Maybe if she plays with you, she'll be able to answer my questions."  
  
BlackTerriermon groaned, but being a good bunny he played with chibi Rika very unwillingly.  
  
"Ok, so.....what's your name?"  
  
"Um....my name is Rika." Chibi Rika answered while playing-or hugging to be specific-with BlackTerriermon.  
  
"My plan worked really well." DC commented, "Whoa! Wait a minute, did you just say your name is Rika?"  
  
Chibi Rika nodded.  
  
"Rika? Rika Nonaka?"  
  
Chibi Rika nodded again.  
  
"Rika Nonaka????" BlackTerriermon said in surprise, jumping back.  
  
"Bunny!!!!"  
  
  
  
TBC............  
  
  
  
FQ: Sorry, but I had to stop there. Writer's block.  
  
Mewmon: How come you gave BlackTerriermon chocolates??  
  
FQ: You know you can't eat chocolate, but you'll get a surprise.  
  
Mewmon: Ok.  
  
FQ: So how was it? Did I make you right, DC? Please click the nice but not so pretty button at the bottom left side corner.  
  
Chibi Rika: (holding BlackTerriermon and Terriermon) Pwetty Please??? (giving everyone her puppy eye look) 


	5. Trouble, Trouble, Everywhere

FQ: Hey, here's the next chapter of Just for A Weekend! I don't have much to say, the others are outside having a HUGE snowball fight. Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!!!  
  
  
  
Just for a Weekend  
  
Chapter 4: Trouble, Trouble, Everywhere  
  
  
  
"That's it! This is getting us nowhere!" Terriermon exclaimed, jumping down from Takato's shoulder to the ground, "we've been walking for ages and we are still lost!!!"  
  
"Terriermon! We haven't bee walking for ages, we are not lost and-----"  
  
"Henry, chill!" said Takato, trying to put out the fire that is rising between Terriermon and Henry. Apparently, Henry is still mad at Terriermon about the "Jeri" incident. "We are not exactly lost, we just.....don't know where we are...." Takato said, trying to 'explain' the whole situation.  
  
"Isn't that the same thing?"  
  
"Well, no.....not exactly...."  
  
"HA!!" Terriermon said so loud that Henry and Takato had to take a step back, "I knew it, it is the same thing------"  
  
"Terriemon!" Henry said, in a nervous and warning tone while taking another step back.  
  
However, Terriermon ignored it and continued blabbing, "We are still lost in the middle of nowhere-------"  
  
"Terriermon, behind you....." said Takato.  
  
"-----and we still....haven't...found....the Digimon....Queen....." Terriermon's voice turned to a whisper when he saw/felt a shadow pouring over him. Slowly, Terriermon turned around and looked up carefully, hoping it's not who he thinks it is.  
  
"Where is Rika?" a feminine voice asked.  
  
Oh boy, our brave heroes are in trouble now!  
  
  
  
To Chibi Rika   
  
  
  
"She's Rika Nonaka?!" BlackTerriermon asked his tamer, who was right beside him, "I thought you said Rika Nonaka was a tall and mean--- ahh!" Before he could finish, he was engulfed by chibi Rika's hug.  
  
"I thought too!" DC said as he stared amazingly at the chibi.  
  
Somehow, BlackTerriermon untangled himself from chibi Rika and was now holding onto a camera. He clicked and the flash of light got into Rika's eye, blinding the little one for a second.  
  
"What are you doing?" DC asked, and then he looked at the camera in BlackTerriermon's hand, "Hey that's my camera!!!"  
  
"I'm taking a picture of Rika," BlackTerriermon said in a-matter-of-factly tone, "for future use. Hey!!!"  
  
"You mean blackmailing." DC said as he took the camera away, "You're not going to do that!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just imagine what Rika will do to you." DC said with a crooked smile on his face.  
  
  
  
In BlackTerriermon's Head   
  
  
  
"WHO DID THIS?!!!" Rika screamed, now back in her original size and looking at a picture, "I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE HE DIE IN MY GRIP PAINFULLY AND SLOWLY!!!" and then fire came out of her mouth.  
  
Then the image was replaced by a very angry Rika advancing towards a cowering BlackTerriermon, who was in the grasp of Renamon.  
  
  
  
Back to Reality   
  
  
  
"Bunny no pway?" Chibi Rika said sadly, she walked slowly towards BlackTerriermon with her arms opened.  
  
"Whoa, wait a second!" BlackTerriermon exclaimed as he backed away like lightning.  
  
"Bunny!" Rika cried as she ran to catch BlackTerriermon, "Let's pway! I won' huwt you!"  
  
"DC! Since when does the legendary Digimon Queen know how to chibi talk?!!!" BlackTerriermon managed to say before he was hugged by Chibi Rika.....again.  
  
"Aww, you two look cute together." DC teased.  
  
"DC, this isn't funny!" BlackTerriermon said a very serious tone. Then chibi Rika let go.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
Chib Rika looked at the bunny that's in front of her right now. She stuck her right hand under her chin, the other on her hip, and crooked her eyebrow. The two huge violet pools stared straight into BlackTerriermon's. The orbs moved up and down, observing.  
  
BlackTerriermon however, felt uneasy. I mean he could stand when Rika was hugging him, that means she's innocent - with no evil means. But now, chibi Rika is looking at him in a strange but - although BlackTerriermon would never admit it - cute way.  
  
From what chibi Rika was seeing, BlackTerriermon was not.... "You awe not Bwue-Bwain's Tewwier-bunny!" chibi Rika declared as she pointed at BlackTerriermon.  
  
All BlackTerriermon could do was stare at Rika in awe, 'How could such an innocent girl like her be Rika Nonaka?! The Digimon 'Ice' Queen?!" When what Chibi Rika had just said finally went through his brain, the dark version of Terriermon burst out laughing just as his tamer did so.  
  
" 'Bwue-Bwain's Tewwier-bunny'?!!!" he - means BlackTerriermon repeated between iggles, "That's a good one!"  
  
But Chibi Rika does not find this so funny; she crossed her arms across her chest and gave a cute frown.  
  
A moment later, both tamer and Digimon regained control of themselves. DC walked over to his partner just in time to hear.....  
  
"Aw nuts!"  
  
"What?!" DC asked his partner.  
  
"I should've brought a tape recorder and taped that!" BlackTerriermon whined.  
  
"For what?!" DC had a bad feeling about his partner's use of the un-taped tape.  
  
"Blackmail!"  
  
DC fell in anime-style, and then said, "BlackTerriermon!!!"  
  
"What?! It's just a thought!"  
  
"Whew is Goggle-boy and Tewwier-bunny?!" Chibi Rika interrupted.  
  
"Goggle-boy and Tewwier-bunny?" the Tamer and the Digimon said together.  
  
  
  
Back to our Unfortunate Heroes   
  
  
  
"Hehe....um.....I don't know..." Terriermon answered nervously, taking a small step backwards.  
  
"I've been searching for her, but I couldn't seem to find her. I over heard you talking about her, so you must know where she is!" and that would be Rika's partner Renamon, who is speaking so nicely that made Terriermon shiver.  
  
"Actually, we don't know where Rika is, we don't even know where we are right now." Terriermon said, trying to worm his way out.  
  
Renamon took a step forward and offered a paw, "let's make a deal, little bunny," her voice was sharper, more impatient, "if you tell me where Rika is, I won't hurt you and I'll lead you out of here. If you don't tell me, then....." she showed Terriermon her razor sharp claws.  
  
Terriermon gulped, he let out a nervous laugh and looked around for help, "well.... um..... Can't you sense her?"  
  
"Let's see, if I can, would I be here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Exactly. Now...."  
  
"Wait a second." Henry interrupted, taking a few steps forward. Terriermon took the chance; he quickly ran towards Henry and climbed on to his shoulder. Terriermon let out a huge sigh and gave Henry a little pat on the head, thanking him.  
  
"Terriemon!" Henry said, annoyed by his partner.  
  
"Momentai!"  
  
This time Henry ignored Terriermon, he concentrated on the 'work' at hand, "did you just say that you can't sense Rika?"  
  
"That is correct." Renamon answered.  
  
"Hmmm......" Henry put a hand under his chin and thought for a moment, 'how can that be possible? Rika only shrunk to a three-year-old, she is still Rika. When Rika's a three-year-old, she's not a tamer yet. That's it! Rika's physical data changed when she shrunk, that's why Renamon couldn't sense her!'  
  
"Watchya thinking?" Terriermon asked, as if nothing has happened to him.  
  
"I think I know why Renamon couldn't sense Rika." Henry stated, looking straight at Renamon, hands to his sides.  
  
"And why is that?" Renamon asked respectfully.  
  
"Well......."  
  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
  
  
FQ: Alright mates, I sure had fun writing this chappy, hope you liked it!! Give me your suggestions and comments, which mean reviews!!! See ya all next time! 


End file.
